


Same face, Different Person

by Genesisfreak



Series: Works in Progress [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesisfreak/pseuds/Genesisfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a feeling he is missing something very important. Unfortunately no answer could be had. Meanwhile, Voldemort has made a discovery that may change the flow of the war completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same face, Different Person

The darkness was his last companion. Alone, all alone. No more snark, no more soft embraces. Only silence. Curse him, curse that blasted fool. Darkness only darkness. This universe was doomed from the start. Why couldn't he let go? Why did he have to fight this bloody war why- Nea muffled his sob. His brother, his beloved brother. Nea was the one who was supposed to die. Why did his brother save him? Nea choked on his laugh. Curse that blasted fool. Now he was alone, he had no one left. If only he could have him back, if only-  
"What is wrong, child?" A soft voice murmured. Nea looked up sharply. He could not believe his eyes. This... Lady looked as though she wasn't even harmed. When did she even arrive in front of him?  
Nea regarded the woman warily. She was wearing a black kimono, with red chrysanthemums sewn near her legs. She had long midnight hair that framed her high cheekbones, and her slanted, scarlet eyes stood out alarmingly on her pale face. She did not have a single scar on her beautiful figure. Well neither did he, but he was still drenched in blood unlike her.  
Nea stood up from his position slowly. This woman did not come here to fight.   
"Why are you here" he said, emotionless. What's the point in fighting anyway. HE is dead. The woman's ruby eyes softened on his appearance.  
"You are in pain" she whispered. Nea shook his head.  
"I am not hurt"  
"But you are in pain" she said. Nea hated the way she was looking at him.  
"Does it matter, this world is doomed anyway. Soon I will be joining the one I have lost"  
"The one you lost isn't gone" Nea laughed brokenly.  
"Of course he's dead!" Nea was nearly shouting now, "he died saving me! If I had not-"  
"I said he was not gone, but your right he is dead to this world. If you let yourself die here, you will be gone, just like the rest of the people in this world" her hand motioned their surroundings. The ground was bathed in blood. Everything, the grass, the trees, there was nothing but red. And billions of mutilated bodies. And of course, the black sky. Nea looked back at her.   
"And how is my brother not gone?" Nea said in a cool tone. He was tired of all of this.  
The woman smiled softly at him, "When you died (Nea flinched) your brother called upon a higher power. He made a wish for you to live, sacrificing his own life to bring you back" Nea looked at the woman tiredly. He knew this, why was she saying it again? His brother is dead. "What do you think happens when you die?" The woman asked patiently. Nea did not know how this woman was being so infuriating. He did not care right now. "Your brother passed on, but both of you are in the wrong universe" Now Nea was becoming wary. How did this woman know-   
"Because I am the Dimensional Witch"   
"And why are you here, Witch? Aren't you supposed to be at your shop?" Nea said coldly, backing away from the woman. Can't she leave him alone? Again, the woman smiled.  
"It was inevitable that I come to you"   
"Why"  
"Because you have a wish"  
Nea was breathing heavily. His magic was now threatening to attack the woman. This was getting ridiculous.   
"My wish doesn't matter. You can't bring the dead back to life. I will never see my brother again" Nea's voice hitched. He was close to sobbing again. Grief pooled in his stomach. Couldn't the woman just leave him alone?  
"But there is a way to have your brother back" The woman said softly. Hope sparked through him. There was a way to get his brother...   
"Then what must be done? How" Nea all but demanded. He knew this wish was large, but if he could just have him. "What is the price?"  
The woman stared at him for several moments. Finally she said, "Your soul would have to be sealed in darkness for a thousand years. You will be alone, no one to talk to, only watching. And when a thousand years past, both you and your brother will be reborn. Know this, it will not be a thousand years to your brother. He had already paid his price. It is possible he may not even remember you."  
"But my brother will be alive then?"   
"Yes, but he may not be your brother"   
"Anything, I will do anything to bring him back" Nea said with conviction. The woman looked over the grotesque landscape.  
"So be it"  
Nea's vision clouded over. His body began to feel weightless. Nea noticed that his body literally was breaking apart. His arms and legs were bound and he was slowly being lifted from the ground. Darkness began to seep into his vision and deafened his ears. A thousand years. Nea would spend a thousand years in darkness, if it meant he could have his older brother back. He would wait a thousand years if it meant Hadrian would be alive again.  
\---------  
Harry Potter knew for a long time that he was not normal. He knew this since he was a toddler. When he was eleven, this oddness was explained away with being a wizard. That was not the case. Even in the wizarding world, he was an oddity. Surviving a Killing curse is not the definition of normal. Even with that, there were still things about him that was odd, even for a wizard.  
Harry shifted on his bare mattress. It was once again summer, and Harry found sleep to be a thing of the past to him. When he closed his eyes, he was plagued by memories and nightmares. Of what, he did not know. The only thing he knew was that his body was left exhausted afterwards. Beforehand, all he could dream about was the graveyard, Cedric. Unfortunately, that memory was child's play to the snippets he did remember from those dreams. Honestly, the only reason he would not sleep was because he did not want another gorefest of a dream, and he did not want to feel the hollow loneliness that accompanied some of those dreams. It would be simpler if he remembered what happened in his dreams.  
Harry was currently on his third day of no sleep, and he knew he would crash soon. Harry sighed and sat up. He walked outside of his room, towards the loo. He should count himself lucky, Harry mused. His relatives decided to go on some vacation in some place, refusing to take him. Harry snorted. Like he wanted to deal with their arses. The would be gone till the end of August, so he had a little over a month to himself. They had locked the door of his room, probably hoping he would starve. He didn't need to be a wizard to pick the locks. He had enough experience as a child, thank you very much.  
Harry paused to look into the bathroom mirror. Man, he looked like crap. His messy hair was even more messy than usual and he looked like he could be related to a raccoon. Slowly, Harry turned on the sink faucet and washed his face. Merlin, he was tired.  
Harry didn't even know how or when he made it to the kitchen. He blinked and sunk heavily into the kitchen chair. He really needed sleep, dreams be damned. Idly, Harry noted there was a ham sandwich in front of him. When did he even make that. Harry shrugged. Food was food, and he needed to eat. He grabbed the sandwich and started munching on a corner of his meager meal.   
His eyelids were trying to close on him. Again. When he was munching on his sandwich. Great. Harry refused to fall asleep eating of all things. But his body had other plans. Every time his head started to droop, and his eyes closed, he would startle himself into awareness. It was too warm in the house. The clock's constant tick and tock were lulling Harry out of awareness. The house was against him.   
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tiiick. Tooock. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick. Tooooooock. The sound was dulling. Being washed away by cottoned silence. The world was hazy, dipping into and out of darkness. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. The clock's tick was muffled by clouds and fluff. Tick tick tock tick tock tock. That's odd, the clock seems a little confused. Tick tock tick tick tock ti-  
A loud crash startled Harry into awareness. Crap, he nearly fell asleep. Harry fell out of his chair and almost reached for his wand, only to remember he left it upstairs. Crap. A hoot drew his attention to the source of the crash. Apparently, it was only Hedwig.   
Harry sighed. He really needed sleep. Harry slowly rose out of his position. A sharp pain shot through his back making Harry wince.  
"Hey, girl" Harry murmured softly. Hedwig stared at him with wide golden eyes and hooted back. "How are you" Harry whispered softly. Hedwig glared at him and hooted disapprovingly and held out a leg holding several letters. Harry sighed.   
"I know I know" Harry walked over to where Hedwig was perched and surveyed the crash wreckage. Hedwig landed on the kitchen counter that led towards the sitting room. She had knocked over an empty bread box and seemed to have hit some pans hanging from the rack. Harry perched Hedwig on his arm and checked her for injuries. Hedwig let out a disgruntled huff and fluffed out her feathers. Harry chuckled softly. Such a proud bird.   
Harry walked Hedwig back to his room and placed her on her perch. He took the letters and tossed them on his bed. Harry walked back into the kitchen to clean up the crash. Harry walked Hedwig back to his room and placed her on her perch. He took the letters and tossed them on his bed.  
Harry walked back into the kitchen to clean up the crash. He felt as if his head was beginning to fill with fuzz. The dusk light was beginning to fade from the sitting room, and the house was beginning to grow dark. Harry shook his head. It seemed that he had managed to fall asleep anyway. Harry seen his half eaten sandwich laying abandoned on its plate, and stuffed the last of it in his mouth. It was never good to waste food. After cleaning up the remnants of his meal, Harry made his way back up to his room. He was already asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
